Fanmade SOUL Colors/SOULs
For original ' ' colors in Undertale, see here or here. colors represent what type of SOUL you have.The original SOUL colors from Undertale are as follows: * Blue (Integrity) * Purple (Perseverance) * Pink (Fear) * Black (Hate) * White (nothing) * Cyan (Patience) * Green (Kindness) * Yellow (Justice) * Orange (Bravery) * Red (Determination) Fan made SOUL Colors are as follows: -_- black Represents immortality Characters with immortality have. dodge no mater what (both human and monster) (downfall) if genocide activated lose this soul trait violet represents power Characters with power SOUL Traits: * summoning * Hope light star (half monster half human) Human White SOUL Color (Dynamitale) Represents Altruism (Only in humans). Characters with Altruism SOUL Traits: * Mal Grey SOUL Color Represents Gloom/Magical Power. Characters with Magical Power SOUL Trait: * HadrianTheFox, In FandomTale or UTAUwikiTale Dark Violet And Turquoise SOUL (Corly) A Dark Violet SOUL represents Slavery, and a Turquoise SOUL represents the trait of Freedom. Characters With Slavery and Freedom SOUL Traits: * Cor Preta (Before on Freedom, Now with Slavery, even if it doesn't represents it.) * Blue-Erry(Before on Slavery, Now with Freedom.) * lullaby-bye(she is stuck in freedom) dark red with dark yellow aura around it SOUL (Corly) Represents the Pacifist Trait. Characters With the Pacifist SOUL Trait: * drain Custom SOUL (Type) Daemon SOUL also known as Hybrid A Daemon SOUL is a SOUL that is half a monster SOUL and half a artificial SOUL. Artificial SOULs are made by fusing the essence of determination with very highly ionized atoms. The Daemon SOUL is a white heart, with red cracks and a red, heart-shaped core. If someone with a Daemon SOUL is killed, they can gain another form and become stronger. Characters with Daemon SOUL: * Supposed, Undyne * HadrianTheFox (His grey SOUL already ionized, evolving after gaining determination.) Depression SOUL Characters with Depression SOUL: * Delirium What is a Depression SOUL? A Depression SOUL is related to a error soul, and only one human has it. Delirium is able to injure Error Sans badly if he had a chance. Delirium has two scythes for his weapon, along with the string that he absorbed from Error Sans. Delirium's Backstory Error Sans and Delirium used to be very close best friends, until the war. Error Sans was outraged when this happened, and he tried to kill Delirium. This is when Delirium absorbs some string from him secretly. (NOTE: THIS IS A FAN-MADE SOUL, IT IS NOT FROM A GAME, SERIES, ETC.) Reborn SOUL Characters with Reborn SOUL: *Asriel Error SOUL Characters with Error SOUL Trait: *Error!Sans *Error!Anonymous *Virus(she is a wolf monster O.C) Half SOUL Original idea from UnderVerse / X-Tale. Half SOULs are SOULs that are half-human and half monster meaning one side is always upside down and white. Characters with Half SOULs: * Cross!Sans * Mae (Xtale) In a demure reborn. After that frisk give him his soul. Fusion SOUL A fusion SOUL is a SOUL made for fusions. A fusion SOUL can also be a SOUL made by fusing two SOULs together. Characters with Fusion SOUL: *Comic Papyrus *Chisk *Sans.T Cracked SOUL any slight damage to the SOUL, such as a crack, may result in a serious and often crippling injury to the monster, depending on the damage. It can interfere with their magical properties, as REDACTED is unable to summon their REDACTED while their SOUL is cracked. It also interferes with their ability to manifest/control their physical bodies as REDACTED lost more and more control of their powers as their SOUL was continuously cracked. Destroying a SOUL effectively kills the Monster (although it retains some magical properties, such as the SOUL Shards, the Smoke Monster and all the SOUL shards they have encountered). Cracked Monster SOUL.png Cracked Monster SOUL 2.png Cracked Monster SOUL 3.png Camila Cuevas's (GlitchTale) custom SOULs Hatred SOUL A black SOUL filled with the powerful essence of hate. A hatred SOUL can significantly boost the hosts powers making them significantly more powerful, but it can slowly overtake the host. Characters with Hatred SOUL Trait: * Glitchtale Chara Pink SOUL Color A pink SOUL which represents the trait of fear, a trait which can equal the powers of determination. A fear SOUL can give the person control over peoples fears. Characters with Fear SOUL Trait: * Bête Noire Grey SOUL Color A grey SOUL which represents an ''unknown ''trait. Characters with SOUL Trait: * Jessica Grey (Formerly) * Glitchtale Frisk (Almost went grey) Rainbow SOUL color with White outline A rainbow SOUL with a white outline which represents a monster soul with all the human traits (except pink, grey, and black.) Characters with this soul: * Glitchtale Asriel Dreemurr LunaDeaminac's (Akintale) custom SOULs Mid-tone Blue SOUL Color Represents Loyalty. Characters with the Loyal SOUL Trait: * Ace White SOUL Color Represents the ability to change. Characters, both humans and monster, have no set trait and can always change. Characters with this ability: * Every monster in AkinTale (except all Gasters excluding Papyrus and Mimicry) Tinted SOUL Halfway between Human SOUL colors and the Akin white SOUL. They can change but it is extremely unlikely that they'll actually do so. Characters with Tinted SOULs: * All Gasters ignoring Sans, Papyrus and Mimicry. Embedded SOUL A SOUL that has a piece of someone else's SOUL embedded in it. Gives the two beings a permanent connection and some abilities from the sacrificer gets passed to the other. Characters with this SOUL: * Sans Fractured SOUL Represents emotional suffering and self-loathing. Characters with a fractured SOUL: * Ace Metallic and Crystal SOUL The SOULs of most immortals and of Ace's birth family, gives immunity to attacks that directly damage the SOUL. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings' (S.T) Custom SOULs Corrupted SOUL Original idea by UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings. The Corrupted SOUL is a legendary SOUL which has been considered just as powerful as the Rainbow SOUL. The SOUL itself is grey with green binary running across it. This SOUL also holds the Hacking trait. Characters with the Corrupted SOUL: * S.T Facade SOUL Original idea by UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings. A Facade SOUL allows you to have a weakened fake SOUL over a separate SOUL. The Facade SOUL can give you some traits of the facade SOUL and all traits from the original SOUL. If a user of a facade SOUL is ever killed, the SOUL on the inside regenerates the body of the host, giving them a second life. Characters with the Facade Soul: * S.T TheNitroFlamer's (CNAS-tale) Custom SOULs Pseudo SOUL / Nega-SOUL Original idea by TheNitroFlamer. A Nega-SOUL, more commonly referred to as a pseudo SOUL is a dark-grey SOUL made for entities without a real SOUL. These SOULs are half the strength of a monster SOUL and can easily crack, but gains twice the amount of strength with LOVE than any other type of SOUL. Characters with the Pseudo SOUL / Nega-SOUL: * (CNAS-Tale) TheNitroFlamer Nut-bag SOUL Original idea by TheNitroFlamer. A Nut-bag SOUL is a SOUL owned by (for the lack of a better word) nut-bags. A Nut-bag SOUL is usually weaker than a monster SOUL (stronger than a Nega-SOUL) but a person with a nut-bag SOUL usually has two nut-bag SOULs. There are two kinds of nut-bag SOUL, a light green soul in the shape of a marijuana leaf and a soul that literary looks like Jar-Jar Binks. The Jar-Jar nut-bag SOUL sometimes speaks on it's own. Characters with the Nut-bag SOUL(s): * Crazy Nude Artist Sans (And his alternate counterparts) Trait-less SOUL A trait-less SOUL is a special kind of SOUL with a special essence. These SOULs react to the host's emotions, changing the SOULs trait depending on the emotion. At the start of the SOULs existence, the SOUL takes the shape of a see-through heart, but adopts the appearance of the SOUL that it fabricates. Characters with the Trait-less SOUL: * (CNAS-Tale) TheNitroFlamer (Formerly) Rage SOUL Original idea by TheNitroFlamer. A Rage SOUL is one of the most powerful SOUL types ever. A Rage SOUL harnesses any and all negative emotions (mainly rage) and stores the energy in the SOUL. The energy can be released in a variety of destructive ways, which can do as little as a small fire to as much as an explosion with the capability to destroy entire AUs, but enough energy stored or released can take over the host, turning them into a being of pure hate and destruction. The SOUL itself is a shade of firebrick red, which with more hate, cracks and exposes a glowing red energy. With enough power, a rage SOUL can match the power of determination and fear, or on some cases, it can even overcome them. Characters with the Rage SOUL: * (CNAS-Tale) TheNitroFlamer (Formerly) Raytaygirl's (SoulTale) Custom SOULS White SOUL Monsters with the White SOUL in SoulTale haven't found their trait or personality that fits with the SOUL types. Humans normally have this SOUL. Characters with the White SOUL: * Mettaton * Frisk Determination SOUL The Determination soul in SoulTale means Deceased. This SOUL is only obtainable if a monster were brought back to life with Alphys' determination experiments or was shattered across space and time. The soul is a dark red color. Monsters with the Determination SOUL: * Flowey * W.D Gaster TheUnderTaleFan355´s (CNAS-Tale) Custom SOULs Emptiness SOUL Original idea by TheUnderTaleFan355. An emptiness SOUL looks very similar to the hatred SOUL, except with a more unstable shape, a constant energy leak and no similar functionality to the hatred SOUL. Being without a vessel and constantly requiring power, the emptiness SOUL can absorb any form of energy (Including SOULs of both humans and monsters) to both increase the life capacity of the SOUL and to strengthen it. However, the host of the SOUL has no traits until they absorb a SOUL. Once it absorbs a SOUL, that SOULs attribute can be found in the host of the emptiness SOUL, but if the host absorbs a hatred, determination, or fear SOUL, it could take over the host, as SOULs with that amount of power take time to absorb while any other SOUL or energy is absorbed immediately. Characters with the Emptiness SOUL: * TheUnderTaleFan355 (And his alternate counterpart) * * * UserTale SOULs Dedication A human soul with the trait of Dedication, a "fusion" of Determination and Perseverance. Characters with the Dedication SOUL(s): * Rea Createtale SOULS Dedication A human soul with the trait Dedication. People with this trait are dedicated to their work, hence their soul trait. The SOUL is hot pink in color. Characters with Dedication SOUL(s): * The Demon. Rectitude A human soul with the trait Rectitude. They have honor, integrity and righteousness. The SOUL is blue-violet in color. Characters with the Rectitude SOUL(s): * Create!Sans Audacity A human soul with the trait Audacity. They are bold, daring and sometimes rude. The SOUL is scarlet in color. Characters with Audacity SOUL(s): * Stylus Understanding A human soul with the trait Understanding. The name says it all. The SOUL is light teal in color. Characters with Understanding SOUL(s): * Scrap Grit A human soul with the trait Grit. They are passionate, bold and fearless. The SOUL is flesh tone in color Characters with Grit SOUL(s): * Etch Courage A human soul with the trait Courage. They are brave, confident, lawful and caring. The soul is yellow-orange in color. Characters with Courage SOUL(s): * Destroyer Dimensional Frankenstein soul This soul is shown to be one of the most strongest soul around. This soul gives the user immortality and the ability to copy other AU attacks. This soul looks almost like error sans soul although it takes a brown, red, and blue appearance. This soul is also corrupted as well, glitching violently but reverts back to normal and can enhance the user's power 30x. This soul also allows the user to see through other Au's inner darkness or hate and can unleash the darkness as well, thus controlling them. Characters with Frankenstein Soul: * Entity/Josive Category:SOULs IcieJiraceon's (PokeHou!tale) Custom SOULs Playful SOUL This SOUL is a pastel light blue colored soul that acts similar to the Justice SOUL, but upgrades your bullets as you level up. This ranges from slow-firing small bullets to fast- firing bullets of large sizes. Anyone with this is rather unaware of other problems and focuses only on their carefree doings. Unlike any other SOUL, it is unaffected by attacks that change its SOUL color, but it has its workarounds. This SOUL also boosts your speed tremendously, being able to dodge attacks like you're air itself. Its hitbox is also smaller than normal, making attacks grazed past it. Characters with the Playful SOUL: * Icie Glacearnala * Marisa! Asriexen Category:Specific or not to AUs Category:Undertale based thing